Clarividente
by Akeemi-chan
Summary: Detras de un disfras de clarividente, Tamao Tamamura predice el futuro amoroso de las estudiantes, siempre ayudando a sus amigos, su secreto se verá amenazado por extrañas y poderosas personas que se empiezan a asomar en su vida! saldra todo bien?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA… este ya es mi tercer FIC REN X TAMAO, para los que son ya lectores habituales de mis fics y lean este espero les guste… y los que nunca hayan leído… ¿Pues que esperan? ¡A leer se a dicho!**

**Los derechos de Shaman King no son míos, ni los personajes me pertenecen. **

Capitulo 1 Yo soy… ¿Tu eres?

-"¡Ayúdame!"-

-"Necesito saberlo…"-

-"¡**Prediga mi futuro**!"-

Esas eran las típicas palabras que Tamao Tamamura una chica de 14 años de edad. escuchaba todos los días en el colegio, pero realmente no eran para ella… eran para la clarividente Tamura. Nadie sabía que detrás de ese blanco disfraz, se encontraba la tímida y dulce chica…

-"_Veré su futuro en la guija_"-

Y amablemente, ella siempre acepta ver el futuro de todo ser que le pedía…

Casi siempre preguntaban cosas sobre romance, cómo les iría si se declaraban… si encontrarían un novio ese año o el próximo o tal vez si podía averiguar quien era aquel chico misterioso que le mandaba cartas secretas.

Si,… ella conocía las vidas secretas amorosas de aproximadamente toda la población femenina en el colegio, pero se las llevaría a la tumba… poder ayudar a la gente la hacía muy feliz…

El poder de Tamao era uno que pocas personas conocían, solo personas muy cercanas… que la ayudaban a guardar su secreto.

-"Tamita…"-

Tamao se giró para encontrar al joven de la voz, la chica estaba meditando mientras barría en el templo Asakura, uno de sus trabajos cómo sacerdotisa en aprendizaje.

-"Señor Yho"- respondió Tamao con un sonrojo y una dulce sonrisa. –"¿Qué es lo que desea?"-

-"¿Ya terminaste las lecciones de predicción del futuro?"- preguntó el curioso mientras se acercaba a la chica con ambos brazos tras la cabeza.

Tamao asintió –"Si, su abuelo hizo un gran esfuerzo conmigo cómo siempre"- respondió humildemente Tamao haciéndole una reverencia a Yho.

-"Vamos, vamos Tamita, eres mi amiga de la infancia, no tienes por que seguir haciendo reverencias cuando me hablas"- rió pasivamente Yho mientras la chica tomaba con fuerza la escoba y se sonrojaba –"Si te cambias las ropas del templo podrías ir a acompañarme a comprar ¿Quieres?"- preguntó el trigueño mientras la chica sonreía y partía a cambiarse.

-"_El joven Yho tan amable cómo siempre_"- pensó Tamao mientras se sacaba los pantalones rojos aglobados y la camisa de mangas largas blanca, se puso a pensar en el joven Yho… sonrió recordando… la pobre chica había estado viviendo con la familia Asakura desde los cuatro años, no se acordaba muy bien de cómo estos habían muerto… pero nunca hablaba del tema con los Asakura incluso si le intrigaba demasiado…

Los Asakura… vaya que les tenía respeto, ella simplemente no les podía dar un no de respuesta, después de todo lo que hicieron por ella… lo mínimo que podía hacer por quedarse ahí sin pagar nada era cuidar del templo y cocinar para todos…

-"Estoy lista joven Yho"- dijo felizmente Tamao tras salir ya cambiada con su camisa blanca y jeans.

-"Entonces vamos"- respondió el trigueño con su sonrisa pasiva de siempre.

Ambos caminaban por las escaleras del templo para llegar a la calle y unas cuadras más allá se encontraban las tiendas.

-"AY~ tantos escalones son agotadores"- se quejó Yho moviendo su cuello perezosamente y haciendo sonar algunos huesos.

-"No diga eso joven Yho, que el ejercicio es muy bueno para su cuerpo"- rió Tamao viendo al morocho de su lado bostezar.

-"¿Adonde van?"-

Yho y Tamao se detuvieron al escuchar la voz autoritaria de Anna, la prometida de Yho.

Tamao sonrió con nerviosismo, Anna le provocaba un poco de miedo al igual que la abuela de Yho –"V-vamos a la tienda a comprar"-

-"¿Es que nos quieres acompañar Annita?"- sonrió Yho preguntando.

-"…"- Anna lo medito y se giró a ver el rostro de Tamao –"No, no iré… Tamao estate atenta a lo que este idiota compra, asegúrate de que no compre nada fuera de la lista"- respondió con su mirada dura de sus ojos negros.

Tamao asintió rápidamente.

-"¡BAH! ¡Nunca me dejas cómprame una golosina Annita!"- Se quejó Yho.

-"En vez de comer deberías estar entrenando…"- retó Anna a Yho mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a subir las escaleras para llegar al templo y a la casa –"Tengan mucho cuidado"- susurró la rubia.

Ambos siguieron con su camino en un agradable silencio.

-"Anna realmente se preocupa"-

-"¿Eh?"- preguntó Yho girándose a ver a Tamao mirando sus manos mientras halaba.

-"Aunque la señorita Anna sea tan gruñona y exigente… lo hace por su bien… para que usted pueda exorcizar mejor a los espíritus y demonios… realmente es la prometida ideal para usted"- sonrió con un leve sonrojo Tamao.

Yho se sonrojó con una sonrisa y miró hacia delante –"¿Y cómo te ah ido adivinando el futuro de las chicas del colegio?"-

Tamao sonrió ya entrando en una de las tiendas con Yho –"Muy bien, cada vez doy más en el blanco… a veces falló pero las chicas no dejan de confiar en mi… son muy dulces"- respondió Tamao son una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa.

Yho acarició su cabeza cómo si de una pequeña niña se tratase.

Compraron todo lo debido y salieron con las bolsas, Tamao se puso a contar las monedas cuando le empezó a dar un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-"¿Estas bien Tamita?"- preguntó Yho preocupado al ver cómo la chica soltó las bolsas y comenzó a sujetarse la cabeza.

La chica vio el mismo lugar donde estaban, vio a un chico… tenía una sonrisa arrogante y los estaba mirando… estaba sobre uno de los tejados de la casa y en su mano tenía una lanza. Tamao sintió su cabeza mejor y miró a Yho preocupada.

-"Tuve una visión"- dijo preocupada.

-"¿Qué era?"- preguntó preocupado mirando su expresión. Tamao se giró a ver, estaba en el lugar exacto miró para arriba y vio un destello dorado, cruzó miradas con un chico que sonreía arrogante.

Yho miró en la dirección de Tamao y se sorprendió al ver al chico.

El lo apuntó con su lanza desde su posición

-"Soy el gran Ren Tao, recuérdalo…Asakura Yho"-

Lugo la volvió a su posición inicial y saltó de tejado en tejado hasta desaparecer de la visión de ambos.

-"Que chico más extraño"- rió Yho recogiendo las bolsas –"¿Vienes Tamao?"- le preguntó a la chica que había quedado pasmada, ella salió de su trance aún con cara preocupada y asintió recogiendo bolsas y caminando con Yho.

Al día siguiente… fueron al colegio…

**Bueno, se hace lo que se puede por un FIC REN X TAMAO ¿no?**

**Mi primera vez tratando una trama tan particular… con una Tamao adivinadora un Yho exorcista y quien sabe que más…**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber si les gustó y si debo o no continuar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclararé algunas cosas que la gente parece no entender, Yho es un tipo de exorcista que ve espíritus y manda al infierno a los espíritus malignos con su espada. : 3 es tan adorable ^^**

**Ah, y aclararé que los derechos de Shaman King no son míos.**

Capitulo 2 ¿Mi pasado?

Tamura observó a la chica y asintió.

Con la guija arriba de la mesa contempló su futuro amoroso, sacó su collar y lo balanceó.

-"Tendrás… que aplicarte mucho si deseas que esa relación funcione, el chico es un poco denso, necesita que lo envíen a los límites para reconocer sus sentimientos, este Ryoma Echizen, siente algo por ti, pero no lo admitirá, debes jugar duro y nunca des animarte"- susurró Tamao disfrazada de Tamura.

La chica de largas trenzas asentía a todo lo que decía, y al terminar su turno salió muy animada, Tamura se paró y cerró la puerta con llave. Luego se sacó el velo que le cubría la cara. Contempló su collar que era una esfera rosada cubierta superior y posterior mente en picos de oro.

-"Sakuno se alegró mucho con mi predicción"- sonrió mientras dejaba el velo arriba de la mesa a un lado de la guija. Se sentó, era la hora de su descanso… era impactante cómo le concedieron esta sala para que en los recreos pudiera predecir el futuro de las chicas.

TOC-TOC

-"Soy Yho, Tamita"- río Yho atrás de la puerta.

Tamao le abrió con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Yho entró con su pasible sonrisa de siempre, y detrás de el apareció Anna, la cuál entró por que hace lo que le de la gana.

-"¿Y cómo le va exorcizando a los espíritus del colegio?"- preguntó con su suave voz Tamao.

Yho levantó su brazo derecho y hizo señas de andar sacando músculos con su sonrisa divertida aún ahí. –"Soy cada vez más fuerte Tamita, ¡Los espíritus que rondan el colegio son muy débiles!"- río el morocho.

-"Deberías entrenar más, al parecer no lo has notado pero últimamente eh sentido una presencia maligna muy poderosa, y también hoy día la presencia de otro exorcista"- dijo Anna abriendo sus ojos negros mientras observaba a Yho de arriba abajo.

-"P-Pero Annita, si lo sentí, solo no quería alarmar a nadie"- se defendió el trigueño.

-"¿L-la presencia de otro exorcista aquí? ¿N-no será… Ren Tao?"- susurró con timidez Tamao mirando a la rubia. Yho se giró a ella con una sonrisa.

-"Si, si, hoy día se presentó en mi salón cómo compañero nuevo de clases, JIJIJ, se sienta un puesto adelante del mío. Yo estoy en la esquina delante de la ventana"- asintió Yho para luego ser golpeado en la cabeza por Anna, que le lanzó uno de sus zapatos.

-"¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota cómo para no haberme avisado antes que llegó otro exorcista al vecindario?"- gruñó la rubia mirando con notable odio a su prometido, enseguida se paró y salió a pasos enojados de la sala, Yho se paró y corrió detrás de ella murmurándole perdón, Tamao cerró la puerta con seguro cuando ellos salieron.

Se apoyó en la puerta y con su espalda en esta se deslizó hasta caer sentada en el suelo, tomó en sus manos el colgante de su cuello.

Según escuchó decir a la abuela Kino, la encontraron con el collar ya puesto… Tamao apretó más fuerte el objeto en sus manos. ¿Cómo era que no podía recordar nada antes de conocer a los Asakura? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Estaban muertos?

¿La abandonaron?

Suspiró soltando su fuerte agarre en el colgante, de nada le servía hacerse esas preguntas, siempre quedaban en el mismo resultado… nada.

Pero aún recordaba el día en que conoció a los Asakura cómo si hubiera pasado hace poco.

_Flash back:_

_Una pequeña niña de cabello corto rosa caminaba con paso lento y torpe por la nieve. Sus pies se congelaban, llevaba solo un vestido blanco ensangrentado, tenía una mirada perdida y caminaba sin dirección alguna, solo caminaba sin detenerse._

_Una ráfaga de nieve la atacó ahí, no pudo seguir avanzando, pero antes de caer al suelo, con sus ojos perdidos y vacíos figuró una sombra acercarse a ella._

_Luego sintió una calidez, levantó el rostro con lo poco de energía que le quedaba, y divisó unos cabellos cafés. Luego sus parpados se sintieron pesados, y el sueño la atacó, la oscuridad la rodeó después de que escuchó un murmullo de los cabellos cafés._

_-"no te preocupes, vas a estar bien"-_

_Oscuridad, luego escuchó gritos, fuego._

_-"¡Corre! ¡Corre, Tamao!"- veía sus pies en la nieve pero seguía escuchando los gritos, lágrimas caían y alertaban que tenía que volver a rescatarlos, pero su instinto le indicaba que debía seguir corriendo cómo la voces le gritaban._

_Pegó un grito desolador y abrió los ojos de su pesadilla, ¿Dónde estaba? Giró su cabeza en varias direcciones buscando una respuesta. Vio una chimenea, con su respiración agitada por el sueño torpemente se sacó la frazada que la cubría y se levantó de sofá en donde estaba. Luego una puerta se abrió, y corriendo entraron muchas personas._

_-"¿Qué fue ese grito?"- preguntó una mujer de cabellera larga y castaña, con un hermoso rostro._

_-"¡Ah! ¡Se despertó mamá!"- sonrió feliz un castaño mientras tiraba cómicamente del vestido de su madre._

_-"¡OH! Tienes razón Yho"- le sonrió la madre a su hijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza –"¿Tu gritaste?"- preguntó preocupada la señora._

_Tamao solo se les quedó observando._

_-"¡Bah! ¿Es que no sabes responder?"- preguntó una vieja acercándose a la niña, espantándola y haciéndola dar otro grito infernal. –"¡Cómo grita esta niña! ¡Deja de gritar, nosotros te salvamos!"- gruñó la vieja tapándose los oídos._

_-"En realidad fueron Yho y Mikihisa, Kino"- replicó un anciano apareciendo detrás de un hombre._

_-"Ya, eso no importa ahora"- suspiró la mujer mientras se agachaba y lentamente se acercaba a la chica –"¿Tienes un nombre pequeña?"- preguntó dulcemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica asiéndola sonrojar._

_La niña abrió la boca para responder pero nada salía de esta._

_-"Se llama Tamao Tamamura"- respondió el anciano mirando a la niña del vestido ensangrentado –"Tiene el poder de ver el futuro… pero no se acuerda de nada… ni siquiera puedo entrar a ver que pasa en su mente, esta todo bloqueado"- comentó haciendo a todos sorprenderse._

_Yho se acercó animado –"¿Tú puedes ver fantasmas?"- su sonrisa la deslumbró y se sonrojo, pero ella asintió.-"¡Yo también, seamos amigos!"-_

Fina flash back.

Luego de eso se volvió la aprendiza del padre de Yho, comenzó a tener clases de adivinación con su abuelo.

La trataron siempre tan bien… la chica estaba tan encimada en sus pensamientos, que no notó que lentamente el seguro se salía desde adentro, cómo una fuerza amiga, y luego despacio se abría dándole pasada libre a una persona, una persona armada.

-"Clarividencia, pff, que estupidez"- río despertando a Tamao que se deslizó el velo rápidamente en su cabeza.

-"¡E-Esta cerrado!"- gritó, para darse vuelta y encontrarse a nada más ni nada menos que a Ren Tao, con su cuchilla sonriendo arrogantemente y observándola con ojos oscuros llenos de odio.

Tamao abrió su boca, pero el grito que estaba en su garganta no escapó.

-"Vaya… ¿Eres una miedosita? ¿Para que te escondes? Ya se quien eres de todas formas… Tamao Tamamura"- río fríamente el chico acercando la cuchilla de el hasta la cara de la chica asustada, y con un solo movimiento le quitó el velo sin cuidado alguno, Tamao miró su cara de terror en el reflejo del arma.

-"Eh venido a acabar contigo"-

**HOLY CRAP, ¿Qué quiere matarla? ¿Qué esconde el pasado de Tamao? ¿Dónde esta Yho cando más se le necesita? **

**¡Se sabrá más en el siguiente capitulo ;) solo pongan Reviews, me motiva a hacerlo más rápido.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclararé algunas cosas que la gente parece no entender, Yho es un tipo de exorcista que ve espíritus y manda al infierno a los espíritus malignos con su espada. : 3 es tan adorable ^^**

**Ah, y aclararé que los derechos de Shaman King no son míos.**

Capitulo 3 ¿Por qué me buscas a mi?

_Tamao abrió su boca, pero el grito que estaba en su garganta no escapó._

_-"Vaya… ¿Eres una miedosita? ¿Para que te escondes? Ya se quien eres de todas formas… Tamao Tamamura"- río fríamente el chico acercando la cuchilla de el hasta la cara de la chica asustada, y con un solo movimiento le quitó el velo sin cuidado alguno, Tamao miró su cara de terror en el reflejo del arma._

_-"Eh venido a acabar contigo"-_

***CLARIVIDENTE***

Tamao salió de su trance y se puso inmediatamente detrás del banco que usaba para hacer sus predicciones –"¡Que es lo que quieres de mí!"- gritó lo más valiente que pudo mas el terror dominaba su cuerpo, porque sabía por intuición que este Ren Tao, era… muy peligroso.

El chico rió arrogante levantando el arma, la distancia perfecta, dejando a unos 5 centímetros del cuello de Tamao –"Ya te lo conté, quiero matarte"- el chico iba acercando su arma, pero la chica salió del trance mordiéndose el labio inferior y tomó unos libros en desesperación del estante a su lado para lanzárselos a su atacante, el susodicho solo se limitó a sonreír sádicamente.-"Buen intento, pero eso no te sirve de nada, contra alguien tan poderoso cómo yo"- decía el chico cortando los libros lanzados a la mitad por la gran cuchilla.

El de mirada dorada al igual que la cuchilla acorraló a la joven disfrazada de clarividente, se estaban mirando frente a frente, ella sudando frío y el con su sonrisa arrogante en su semblante.

-"¿P-Porqué deseas matarme?"- preguntó evitando su mirada y dirigiéndola al piso. El río y ella sintió su respiración caliente.

-"Me lo ordenaron… es mi obligación matarte, la razón no la se"- dijo divertido subiendo sus hombros sin importancia –"Pero era eso o…"- vaciló.

La chica subió su mirada aún con la piel erizada y con sus piernas de gelatina –"¿O-o…?-"- su voz en un hilo peguntó.

-"Era eso o casarme contigo…"- comentó el serio.

La chica se heló –"_¿Casarse?"- _las palabras en su mente eran cómo un puzzle al que le faltaba una pieza… indescifrable.

Sonrió una media sonrisa el chico al verla petrificarse –"Claro que no acepte eso tonta"- dijo separándose de ella y volviendo a su posición de ataque.

La chica sintió el contacto helado del arma en su cuello, iba a morir… no, ¡Ella no podía morir todavía! ¡Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuestas! La chica miró con dedición a su atacante, una mirada que el jamás había visto en una de sus victimas, valentía, decisión y fuerza.

Sin saber porqué se echó un paso para atrás alejando el arma lo suficiente del cuello de Tamao para que ella pudiera escapar.

Tamao salió corriendo por la puerta, en ese instante Ren salió de su trance y salió corriendo detrás de ella mientras apretaba con más fuerte la mano con la que sostenía su cuchilla en frustración –"_¿Cómo mierda se me escapó?_"- pensó acelerando su paso a una velocidad impresionante.

La chica corrió por las escaleras a toda velocidad pero de nada le sirvió por que Ren Tao se lanzó de los pisos más arriba de donde estaba a los escalones por donde ella ya iba –"Es inútil correr"- dijo ya enojado con su seño fruncido, esta muerte se estaba prolongando demasiado.

Tamao tragó duro ¿Con que se estaba enfrentando? ¡Saltó tres pisos abajo! –"¿Q-Quien te mandó a matarme?"- gritó, no sabía quien podría tener algo contra ella, ella que respetaba a cada ser viviente, ni a las moscas les haría algo.

-"El bastardo de mi padre"- contestó sin inmutarse –"Ódialo si quieres, no serás la primera"- contestó agrio con una mirada de inminente odio.

-"¿T-Tu padre…? ¿P-porque q-quiere acabar conmigo?"- preguntó en una mezcla de miedo y confusión mientras Ren seguía subiendo los escalones a paso lento y mirada seria, con la cuchilla en la mano apuntando peligrosamente a la chica.

-"¡Ya te dije que no lo sé!"- gritó furioso, el resto de lo que pasó en ese momento pasó muy rápido, el dolor repentino en su cabeza, miró el suelo y ahí estaba el objeto causante del dolor, un zapato.

Se giró a mirar atrás de donde provino el tiro, para encontrarse la cómica escena de un trigueño serio junto a una rubia de mirada de hielo a la cuál le faltaba un zapato… y estaba parada con ambas manos en la cadera sin el zapato imponiendo respeto.

-"¡Señor y señorita Anna!"- gritó sorprendida Tamao al verlos llegar a su rescate.

-"Nadie molesta a mis esclavos, exceptuándome a mi"- gruñó Anna a Ren.

Tamao miró a Anna cómo si recién le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría, ¿Esclava? ¿Desde cuando era considerada su esclava? No es que no la tratara cómo uno, pero que se lo digan sonaba bastante feito.

-"Annita, tienes que deshacer tu mal habito de lanzar tus zapatos"- río el morocho rascándose la nariz infantilmente con una sonrisa única de él.

-"¡Cállate esclavo!"- gruñó otra vez la rubia tras tapar con una mano la boca del joven dejándolo sin respiración alguna.

-"Vaya, vaya… pero si es Anna Kyouyama, la sacerdotisa… la chica que se cree superior a todos los que lo rodean… te vez patética haciéndote pasar por héroe con solo un zapato"- rió con arrogancia el chico de cabello picudo levantando su cuchilla en una posición que no lastimaría a nadie.

-"Claro… pero creo que no puedo compararme contra ti que andas amenazando a muerte a niñitas inocentes"- comentó en un cruel sarcasmo la rubia mientras soltaba a Yho.

El chino se mordió el labio inferior, lo había atrapado en su propio juego –"No es que yo quisiera, para que me llevaría el alma d tan inútil persona, fue una obligación"- contestó enfadado señalando a Tamao con su mano.

**-"**Así que haces todo lo que se te ordena… perfecto para entrar y ser uno de mis esclavos"- sonrió Anna fríamente causándole escalofríos a los otros chicos.

Ren castañeó los dientes y chasqueó la lengua en molestia, tomó a Tamao del cabello agresivamente causándole mucho dolor, Yho y Anna reaccionaron y fruncieron el ceño poniéndose en posición de pelea, Yho sacó su espada de madera y la apuntó contra Ren.

-"PF… la famosa espada Asakura… pensar que era solo un pedazo de madrea"- rió Ren agarrando con más fuerza el cabello corto de Tamao a la cuál se le escapó un grito.

Yho frunció el seño en V y mientras rechinaba los dientes saltó con su espada a atacar a Ren dejándolos el uno contra el otro, cuchilla/espada.

-"¡Nadie toca a mi familia!"-

**OH SI… es confuso… muy confuso… pero todo tendrá respuesta a su debido tiempo amiguitos ^^**

**Por lo menos sabemos que a Ren lo OBLIGARON a matar a Tamao… ¿La razón?**

**No la sabemos… Todavía tampoco conocemos el pasado de Tamao y su collar que usa para ver el futuro… Ni porqué ren parece conocerlos a todos tan bien ¡Pero pronto veremos que es lo que realmente Yho hace cómo exorcista!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclararé algunas cosas que la gente parece no entender, Yho es un tipo de exorcista que ve espíritus y manda al infierno a los espíritus malignos con su espada. : 3 es tan adorable ^^**

**Ah, y aclararé que los derechos de Shaman King no son míos.**

Capitulo 4 ¿Un trato?

_Ren castañeó los dientes y chasqueó la lengua en molestia, tomó a Tamao del cabello agresivamente causándole mucho dolor, Yho y Anna reaccionaron y fruncieron el ceño poniéndose en posición de pelea, Yho sacó su espada de madera y la apuntó contra Ren._

_-"PF… la famosa espada Asakura… pensar que era solo un pedazo de madrea"- rió Ren agarrando con más fuerza el cabello corto de Tamao a la cuál se le escapó un grito._

_Yho frunció el seño en V y mientras rechinaba los dientes saltó con su espada a atacar a Ren dejándolos el uno contra el otro, cuchilla/espada._

-"¡Nadie toca a mi familia!"-

Ren sonrió arrogante tras mirar a Yoh frente a frente.

Tamao que había sido soltada, lloró unas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor, mientras los chicos saltaban luchando con sus armas Anna corrió a ayudarla.

-"Estoy bien"- susurró Tamao levantándose torpemente por el shock del momento, y vió aterrorizada cómo ambos exorcistas peleaban con sus armas a mano.

-"No eres tan malo después de todo Yoh Asakura"- rió Ren Tao mientras saltaba para atrás mirando fijamente a su oponente.

-"¿Por qué le hacías daño a Tamao?"- gruñó furioso el pacifico morocho asustando un poco a la clarividente que se aferró a la rubia sacerdotisa.

-"¿Es que me van a hacer repetir toda lo historia? ¡Ni lo pienses! Te lo diré si eres capaz de sobrevivir, por que claramente esta pelea no la ganas"- gritó el de cabello azabache lanzándose de un enorme salto a Asakura, que no le quedó otra salida que saltar a la ventana rompiéndola y cayendo a la parte trasera del colegio.

-"¡El señor Yoh!"- gritó Tamao ocultando sus ojos tras sus manos.

Ren Tao saltó por el mismo lugar a terminar lo que empezó.

-"No te preocupes, salió, para que nadie viera la pelea o poner en riesgo tu identidad secreta, lo mejor es que te vayas ahora a cambiar antes que alguien te vea ¡Yo estoy con Yho, no le pasará nada!"- ordenó la fría sacerdotisa analizando la situación con sus orbes negros.

La pequeña Tamao corrió evitando miradas, para así continuar en el anonimato, cerró nuevamente con cerradura la puerta de su sala, y cayó al suelo cómo si sus piernas estuvieran echas de gelatina y no pudieran soportar el peso.

Sintió unas lágrimas caer por su rostro, pero no por que quisiera, era más por reflejo, tomó su pecho con sus manos y sintió cómo este galopaba con toda su fuerza exclamando por libertad. Sus manos siguieron tiritando, pero de repente vio su pecho resplandecer, metió su mano por el orificio de su disfraz y sacó su collar, el cual estaba brillando. Sus manos aún en torpeza lo apretaron, y cuando las volvió a abrir su collar ya no resplandecía.

De alguna manera se había tranquilizado, y su corazón había vuelto a un estado normal, se paró rápido y se sacó su disfraz escondiéndolo en su bolso.

Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello y suspiró –"_El joven Yoh… tiene que estar bien… el es muy fuerte, yo lo se"-_

La última campana sonó anunciándoles a los chicos que era hora de volver a casa, Tamao ya había guardado todo, pero no podía creer que se había perdido el último periodo, ella era una estudiante de honor… bueno, estudiante de honor o no, corrió a ver cómo estaban las cosas, pero para cuando llegó, solo estaba el gran agujero en la ventana… no habían rastros de Yho, Anna…. ni Ren Tao.

Mordió su labio inferior y corrió a la parte posterior del colegio, solo se encontró los rastros de vidrios rotos en el suelo. Se habían ido.

Apretó su puño y rechinó los dientes, se sentía impotente… ¿Por que no era lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Por qué era tan débil?

Unas lágrimas de angustia bajaron por su fino rostro, pero antes de que estas reventaran en el suelo limpio las limpió con su brazo, sin dejar rastro de alguna.

Dio vuelta, lo único que podía hacer en una situación cómo esta era volver a casa, en su camino, vio con desanimo el parque donde solía venir a jugar con Anna e Yoh…

Sonrió recordando el martirio que les hacía pasar la ahora sacerdotisa… turnándose para empujarla en el columpio, para atajarla en la resbaladilla, para ayudarla a jugar sola el sube y baja, construirle castillos de arena… En realidad no fueron tan buenos momentos… rió y se sentó en el columpio. Un repentino dolor de cabeza le llegó.

En un momento su recuerdo de Yoh y Anna se volvió borroso, y en vez de ver a sus amigos de infancia, comenzó a ver nieve, mucha blanca nieve cayendo desde un gris plomo cielo.

Vio la borrosa respiración de alguien en el frío mientras caía de cansancio el la nieve.

Era una visión.

-_"¡Tamao!"- escuchó un grito detrás de ella, lentamente levantó el rostro de la blanca manta que se esparcía por el suelo._

_-"¿Estas bien Tamao?"- la persona a la que no se le veía el rostro se agacho para quedar a su altura, ella rió, con una bella voz infantil tras sentarse._

_-"¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Es la primera vez que veo la blanca nieve!"- sonrió la pequeña sacándose nieve pegada a su rostro._

_-"Ah… que bueno que estés bien hermanita"- susurró el con una sonrisa acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña mientras esta reía._

Abrió los ojos y estaba sudando frío, se llevó una mano a su frente para ver si tenía fiebre y estaba delirando, pero nada, solo sudor. Se paró rápidamente y dio un gran respiro al volver a casa.

En la tarde observó preocupada hacía las escaleras que daban a la calle del templo, Anna e Yoh todavía no llegaban, se mordió el labio inferior al pensar que tal vez la necesitaban y ella estaba sana y salva en casa, pero en ese momento vio a Anna ayudando a subir a Yho por las escaleras.

-"¡Señor Yoh, señorita Anna!"- gritó Tamao soltando la escoba con la que estaba barriendo el templo y corrió a socorrerlos, Yoh se veía gravemente herido, y de su camisa blanca se notaba una gran mancha roja. –"¡esta sangrando señor Yho!"- chilló en pánico Tamao.

-"Tamao, deja de gritar y ayúdame a entrar a Yoh"- le regañó la de nervios de acero, la de ojos color frambuesas asintió y pasó su brazo por la cintura del castaño mientras este con dificultad pasaba el suyo por su hombro.

-"¿Qué es lo que ah pasado?"- exclamó Keiko Asakura sorprendida, al ver a su hijo con tremenda herida en su cuerpo.

-"No importa Keiko, ve y trae medicamentos y toallas, Tamao tu ve por un cubo de agua, rápido"- ordenó Anna, ambas mujeres corrieron a los mandados casi cómo alma que lleva el diablo.

-"Annita…"- susurró el exorcista mientras se tomaba su lado adolorido –"acerca de Tamao…"-

-"Lo se Yoh… pero es mejor quedarnos callados… lo que nos contó Ren… se quedará entre nosotros…"- susurró Anna mientras ayudaba a recostar al morocho.

-"¿Pero y si Ren le cuenta?"- preguntó con una respiración agitada.

-"No lo hará… tenemos algo que el quiere… algo que necesita… y si le cuenta a Tamao… no podrá obtenerlo"- sonrió Anna cuando Tamao y Keiko entraron por la puerta con lo que el joven necesitaba.

Tras vendarlo y curar las heridas de Yoh todas se relajaron y lo dejaron tomar una siesta. Tamao marchó a su habitación ahora más relajada pero cuando estaba en el pasillo Anna la llamó. Giró a ver a la rubia parada en el pasillo con su mirada seria…

-"Tamao… ¿Todavía tienes ese colgante con el que llegaste?"-

-"Eh… si señorita Anna"- respondió extrañada la adivinadora –"¿Puedo preguntar por que quiere saberlo?"-

-"No es nada…"- la rubia se dio media vuelta y camino hasta un rincón donde giró su mirada otra vez a Tamao –"Solo cuídalo mucho… después de todo es lo único que tienes de tu pasado"- susurró y desapareciendo entrando en una sala.

Tamao quedó inmóvil y extrañada por la seriedad en las raras acciones de Anna pero solo pegó un suspiró y subió a su habitación.

Al entrar se tiró en su cama y sacó su colgante… lo meció… era cómo un péndulo… vio sus ojos reflejados en la esfera rosada… ¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento que le venía cuando la miraba? Le entraban ganas de llorar y gritar… pero también que debía abrazarlo y protegerlo…

Sus manos se inmovilizaron y el pendiente cayó al suelo, una terrible jaqueca le llego y sus pupilas se dilataron, un grito escapó sus labios. Cuando en vez de ver su habitación vio unos borrones… era otra visión.

-"¿_U-una visión? ¡Pero si ya tuve una! ¡Nunca eh tenido dos visiones en un día!"- _pensó tras sentir que la puerta se abría de un golpe y entraban Keiko y Anna.

Pero fue lo último que vió.

_-"Algún día me voy a casar contigo hermanito"- anunció feliz meciendo su mano con la del chico que era solo un poco mayor que ella._

_-"Claro que si"- rió el suavemente._

_La chica paró y abrazó al pequeño –"Te quiero mucho"-_

_-"Yo también Tamao… siempre te voy a proteger"- susurró relajando a la pequeña y acariciando tiernamente su cabeza._

Entonces vio ojos verdes

Verdes esmeralda…

Que la miraban con cariño y ternura…

Con una dulzura que jamás había visto

-"Parece que fue solo una visión… algo muy fuerte… por lo visto, pero ya podemos calmarnos, se durmió… así que todo esta bien"- dijo Anna mojando el paño con agua que estaba en la frente de la adivinadora y poniéndolo otra vez.

-"Ah… voy a morir de un infarto con ustedes que se lastiman a cada segundo con cosas rarísimas… mira que Yoh se tiró con patines desde un columpio y se hizo esa tremenda herida por chocar con un ventanal al no poder parar…"- suspiró Keiko.

Anna pensó en ese instante que no podía creer lo inocente que podía ser la madre de Yho… creerle tal historia… Yoh era un mentiroso de lo peor… no sabía cómo hacerlo… -"Si… bueno… yo tengo que retirarme tengo un asunto pendiente…"- contestó Anna levantándose y marchando a la puerta.

-"¿Ahora? Pero si ya esta oscuro"- susurró dulcemente Keiko mirando con preocupación a Anna.

-"Estaré bien"- contesto con una diminuta sonrisa… casi invisible. Cerró la puerta y salió de la casa… caminó hasta un parque, del parque llegó a un cementerio y ahí sentado sobre una tumba se encontraba Ren Tao.

-"No deberías estar sentado en la tumba de alguien… además… que poca clase tienes, llamando a una chica a un lugar tan lucubre"- le dijo la sacerdotisa y chino se paró enseguida, pero no por que anna se lo haya dicho.

-"¿Dónde esta Yoh Asakura?"- preguntó sin rodeos

-"Tiene unas cosas que hacer… así que no pudo venir"-

-"¿Así de mal quedó?"- rió con una sonrisa completamente falsa.

Anna solo le envió una mirada glacial pero quedo callada… el viento meció su cabello y se quedó inmóvil al igual que Ren Tao.

-"¿Entonces… es un acuerdo?"- preguntó Ren rompiendo el silencio.

-"Si… así quedan las cosas… tu lo tienes que conseguir solo… no te impediremos el acceso a Tamao… si ella te lo da, felicitaciones, pero si notamos que le tocas un pelo… el trato queda anulado"- respondió secamente Anna.

-"Me parece perfecto…"- susurró el dibujando una fría sonrisa en su semblante y dándose vuelta para perderse en las sombras de la noche.

Anna también se dio media vuelta y suspiró mirando al cielo estrellado.

-"Todo esto lo hago por su bien"-

**WUAJAJA hace tiempo que no actualizaba, pero estaba muy metida en mi dA… voy a poner la página de mi dA en mi Profile así que profavor entren a ver el Club Ren x Tamao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclararé algunas cosas que la gente parece no entender, Yho es un tipo de exorcista que ve espíritus y manda al infierno a los espíritus malignos con su espada. : 3 es tan adorable ^^**

**Ah, y aclararé que los derechos de Shaman King no son míos.**

Capitulo 5 ¿Avance?

_Anna solo le envió una mirada glacial pero quedo callada… el viento meció su cabello y se quedó inmóvil al igual que Ren Tao._

_-"¿Entonces… es un acuerdo?"- preguntó Ren rompiendo el silencio._

_-"Si… así quedan las cosas… tu lo tienes que conseguir solo… no te impediremos el acceso a Tamao… si ella te lo da, felicitaciones, pero si notamos que le tocas un pelo… el trato queda anulado"- respondió secamente Anna._

_-"Me parece perfecto…"- susurró el dibujando una fría sonrisa en su semblante y dándose vuelta para perderse en las sombras de la noche._

_Anna también se dio media vuelta y suspiró mirando al cielo estrellado._

-"Todo esto lo hago por su bien"-

***CLARIVIDENTE***

Al día siguiente, Tamao e Yoh ya se encontraban perfectamente tras el reposo, por lo que juntos con Anna caminaron al instituto en un agradable silencio.

-"¡AH! ¡Que bien se siente partir la mañana con mis dos chicas favoritas!"- gritó a todo pulmón el trigueño pasando sus manos por los hombros de las chicas que iban caminando a su lado.

Tamao se sonrojó y tensó alejándose rápidamente de el, mientras Anna pellizcaba su mano haciéndolo saltar en dolor.

-"Annita, no debes lastimar a los heridos lloriqueo"- tomando su mano herida y mirando a la rubia que lo miraba molesta.

-"No me llames Annita"- gruñó siguiendo con su camino, Yoh giró en dirección a tamao con cara de bebe llorón.

-"¡Tamita, Anna es cruel conmigo, consuélame!"- se lanzó por un abrazo a la tímida chica, pero sus brazos nunca lograron rodearla.

-"Ni de joda…"- susurró molesta Anna arrastrando a su prometido de la oreja.

Tamao rió levemente a la vista de sus amigos, nunca se aburría en las mañanas con ellos, simplemente hacían todo muy entretenido y alegre. La chica de cabellos cortos notó que ya estaban en la entrada, pero la piel se le puso de gallina cuando vio a Ren Tao de brazos cruzados en la enterada de esta mirándolos.

-"S-Señor Yoh, s-señorita Anna…"- susurró en alerta la chica blanca cuál hoja de papel, ambos jóvenes dejaron de hacer el ridículo y miraron al chino mientras seguían caminando.

-"¡Hola Ren! ¿Cómo estas?"- preguntó de buen ánimo Yoh mandando la atmósfera a la mierda y dándole un susto de muerta a Tamao.

Ren suspiró con los brazos cruzados –"Hola Yoh…"- susurró cabizbajo tratando de no enojarse con el extraño comportamiento del morocho, cuando cruzó miradas con la sacerdotisa.

-"Ren Tao…"- saludó Anna en un susurró a el chico espantando a Tamao por segunda vez.

Ren Tao asintió en saludo y miró a la chica que estaba a un lado de Anna, con mirada aterrada, al ver a Ren Tao observándola la chica se escondió detrás de Yoh.

-"_Mierda…_"- susurró tan despacio que casi fue imposible escucharlo. Ren Tao trató de subir las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa para saludar a la chica, pero más que una sonrisa amigable parecía una mueca de ira contenida, al ver que al tratar de sonreír su ojo izquierdo pestañaba incontrolablemente.

-"Hola Tamao"- trató de saludar, pero la chica solo pudo ahogarse un grito al ver el espantoso rostro que Ren había puesto, aferrándose más al morocho mientras este reía divertido a la cara de Ren.

-"AJAJA ¿Qué le pasa a tu rostro?"- rió a carcajadas tratando de sostener su estomago, Ren lo miró con un ceja alzada sin sacar su sonrisa. Incluso Anna tuvo que cubrirse la boca con sus manos para que el chino no la viera riéndose de el.

En furia de verse avergonzado gritó en frustración –"¡Esto es lo que me busco por tratar de ser amable!"- gruñó despeinándose y mirándolos con odio.

-"Ya, Ya Ren, no te enojes… algún día podrás sonreír con naturalidad"- dijo secándose una lágrima del ojo el morocho mientras el chino caminaba con paso militar gritando groserías en su idioma a los cuatro vientos.

-"_¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?_"- se preguntó a si misa Tamao soltando la espalda de Yoh y observando cómo Ren Tao entraba furioso al colegio –"_¿Por qué nos saludo?... y… ¿Por qué intentó ser amable?_"- se sonrojó abrazando su bolso, pero meneó su cabeza y decidió no seguir pensando en el extraño joven chino, el era malo…

Sin darse cuenta ya que iba sumisa en sus propios pensamientos Tamao entró sola dejando a Anna e Yoh atrás, la chica se giró a ver a su prometido.

-"Ya sabes… no nos podemos entrometer en el acercamiento e esos dos… no se cuál sea su plan… creo que va a intentar ser su amigo…"- comentó anna mientras la cara de Yoh la miraba seriamente.

-"Igual me preocupa Tamao… es difícil tomar la palabra de Ren en que no le hará daño después de lo que pasó…"-

-"Solo dejemos que las cosas fluyan…"- suspiró ella mientras el morocho la despeinaba.

-"Cada vez hablas más cómo yo"- rió y la rubia le pegó en el hombro.

Ya más en la tarde Tamao estaba ubicada en la sala de sus adivinaciones para apoyar a las chicas y ver sus futuros amorosos.

-"Pero no entiendo… que es lo que tengo que ver"- susurró la castaña de cabellera clara mirando la guija de Tamao con sus ojos verdes.

Tamao suspiró, la chica era muy dulce pero un tanto torpe –"No es que debas ver, tienes que observar, mantén tus ojos abiertos a más posibilidades, Yukito es solo una opción… pero si observas bien… notaras a alguien más, alguien que te espera y quiere mucho… solo debes esperar Sakura…"- Tamara le resumió otra vez.

La chica se levantó con una sonrisa –"¡Entonces mantendré los ojos los más abiertos que pueda! ¡Pero no me rendiré con Yukito todavía!"- pestañó coquetamente y salió dando brincos en suma alegría.

-"Pobre Shaoran… Sakura es un poco despistada… pero sin duda alguna notará sus sentimientos después de un tiempo"- sonrió para sus adentros.

Caminó y cerró la puerta con llave, era la hora de comerse su almuerzo. Se quitó el velo de la cara y fue a su mochila que se encontraba debajo del banco donde hacía sus predicciones, sacó un bento cantando una canción.

La puerta fue abierta de una patada, y la joven pegó un salto de miedo, el bento se le calló y vió a Ren Tao con una mano ocupada con un bento.

La chica se aterró ¿Venía a matarla otra vez? ¡Sabía que no debía fiarse del chico! Su cara de terror aumentó al verlo girar y cerrar la puerta con llave otra vez, pero lo que la desconcertó fue que el chico no hizo más que sentarse en el suelo y abrir su bento.

-"Vamos a comer"- ordenó mientras sacaba una caja de leche de su bolsillo. La chica se quedó paralizada en su lugar, pero lentamente se agachó para recoger su almuerzo. Se sentó insegura en el pupitre y abrió su propio bento, lo había hecho en la mañana junto al de Yoh y Anna…

-"_¿Por qué le hago caso?_"- se preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Tamao siempre almorzaba sola, Yoh y Anna almorzaban juntos en el jardín del colegio bajo los árboles, y Tamao no iba con ellos por que se sentía mal tercio… por lo que después de sus adivinaciones en recreo almorzaba y después marchaba a clases.

Comieron en absoluto silencio, Tamao no le quitaba los ojos de encima, observaba cada uno de sus movimientos esperando ver algo sospechoso, pero lo único que vio fue al chico tomarse una leche abrir su bento -en el que solo había un durazno y un pedazo de pan- comérselo y sacudirse las manos. Al terminar se levantó y la miró, Tamao desvió la mirada sonrojada al haber estado tanto tiempo observándolo sin descaro alguno.

-"Terminé, mañana almorzaremos otra vez"- Ren abrió la puerta y salió tras cerrarla… Tamao se quedó pasmada viendo por donde se había ido.

-"_¿Es esto una broma?_"- pensó, pero sacudió su cabeza, haría cómo si nada hubiera pasado… total mañana el chino no iba a volver ¿cierto?

Pues su pensamiento fue contradicho, al día siguiente cuando Ren entró de una patada a almorzar, y para la sorpresa de Tamao, se volvió rutina, todos los días Ren entraba se sentaba, se tomaba su leche, abría su bento, se comía su pan y durazno y se marchaba con un adiós… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Pero después de un tiempo se comenzó a acostumbrar a la presencia del chino a la hora del almuerzo, se preocupaba un poco si llegaba un poco tarde, pero el siempre irrumpía sus pensamientos de preocupación con una patada a la puerta dándose la entrada…sin darse cuenta… luego empezó a darles las bienvenidas cuando llegaba a almorzar… y se despedía de el cuando marchaba.

-"¿Por qué siempre viene a almorzar conmigo Ren?"- preguntó la chica apretando fuertemente los palillos que sostenía con su mano derecha, al armarse un día de valor para hablar con el chico.

Ren la miró unos momentos en silencio –"¿Es que te molesta mi presencia?"- preguntó rudo.

-"¡N-No es eso!"- gritó sonrojando tratando de evitar que el chico se molestara con ella o se ofendiera –"E-es que me párese sumamente extraño, q-que un día comenzara a venir a a-almorzar conmigo"- jugueteó con los palillos asustada. –"P-pero esta bien, me acostumbré a su p-presencia"- le sonrió.

El chico miró en silencio el rostro sonriente de la chica –"¿Me estas jodiendo…?"- susurró sorprendido, la chica al no haber podido escuchar bien inclinó la cabeza.

-"¿Disculpa? No escuché lo que dijo"- sonrió.

-"Terminé"- se levantó de un saltó y recogió sus cosas evitando la mirada confundida de la chica.

-"¡Espere! ¿Qué había dicho?"- preguntó ella levantándose de su asiento rápidamente.

El la miró en silencio unos segundos –"Nada… feúcha"- le sacó la lengua y escapó del lugar rápidamente.

A Tamao se le cayeron los palillos ¿Le había llamado feúcha con esa cara infantil? Lanzó la caja de su bento a la puerta –"¡No soy feúcha!"- pero después no pudo soportarlo más y se puso a reír, no se esperaba para nada ver jamás esa expresión tan simpática en el rostro del presumido Ren Tao.

El chico que iba caminado en el pasillo vio el rostro sonriente de Tamao en su mente –"¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota? TSK… niña tonta, se confió de mi, un extraño que conoció hace algunos meses que intentó matarla… ¿cuan tonta se puede llegar a ser?"- lanzó su botella de leche en un basurero que estaba bien lejos de el.

-"_Bueno… no me tiene que importar… me acerco a ella solo por una cosa_…"- pensó y se dirigió a su sala de clases.

Ya más en la tarde Yoh, Anna y Tamao estaban volviendo a su casa cuando ven a Ren caminando más delante de ellos, Anna les hace señas para que lo vean, ya que una limosina blanca se había detenido justo enfrente del muchacho y este se estaba a punto de montar.

-"¿Qué hace el tonto subiéndose a autos ajenos de gente rica?"- chismorreó Anna.

-"Pues parece que no es un auto ajeno… se pusieron delante de el, por lo que _creo_ es de el…"- susurró a la rubia.

-"¿Estas suponiendo que _nuestro_ tonto es dueño de ese vehiculo? ¡Era rico y no nos contó!"- chasqueó los dedos en fastidio Anna.

-"¡Adiós Ren!"- sonrió felizmente tamao levantando un brazo y agitándolo para llamar la atención del chico, haciendo que a Yoh y Anna se les parara el corazón del susto.

Ren la vio y sin sonreír sacudió minúsculamente en un extraño movimiento su mano en despedida, Tamao sonrió satisfecha cuando sintió que Anna la tomaba con sus garras.

-"¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?"- susurró en tono amenazador, por poco escupiendo veneno.

-"¿D-despidiéndome?"- se asustó Tamao buscando con la mirada a Yoh para que la salvara.

-"¿acaso no conoces la palabra _espiar_?"- Anna suspiró y la soltó, no había remedio, decidió dejar el tema de lado… pero no podía sacar de su mente la rareza que era ver a Tamao despidiendo a Ren… ¿Era posible que el chico estaba logrando su cometido? No,… Tamao no se lo iba a dar tan fácil, sonrió para sus adentros y comenzó a caminar… casi cómo un rey y su sequito los otros dos la comenzaron a seguir.

-"¡El próximo Lunes es la excursión!"- dijo felizmente Yoh.

-"¡Si! Estoy muy feliz de que a mi clase le tocará ir con el grado de arriba, ¡Así podré ir con ustedes"- dijo con un suspiro relajado Tamao.

-"Vamos Tamita, debes de tener muchos amigos con los que también mueres por ir de tu clase"- dijo feliz Yoh, pero la sonrisa del rostro de Tamao se había borrado por completo, la chica miró el piso mientras seguían caminando, Yoh dejó de sonreír a verla cambiar su ánimo tan drásticamente y Anna los miró de soslayo.

-"En realidad… no mucho… prefiero estar con ustedes"- una pequeña sonrisa trató de tomar lugar en sus inseguros labios.

Ambos Anna e Yoh cruzaron miradas preocupadas… ¿Es que Tamao no tenía amigos en su clase?

***CLARIVIDENTE***

El auto, mejor dicho limosina se detuvo ante una luz roja, el chico de mirada ambarina apoyaba su codo en la puerta para así sostener su cabeza, la cuál miraba por la ventana cerrada.

Los vidrios no permitían ver a la gente que iba a dentro, pero los de adentro podían ver el exterior.

-"¿Y cómo te ah ido hoy en la escuela Ren?"-

-"Bien… supongo… saqué nota máxima en todas las pruebas de hoy"- respondió el con una voz aburrida y plana.

-"Sabes que no me refiero a eso… ¿Cuándo lo conseguirás?"- preguntó con voz preocupada.

El arqueó las cejas –"¡No lo se!"- se giró a verla molesto y luego volvió a su posición inicial tratando de volver a un temperamento estable. –"Recién estoy comenzando…"-susurró –"Voy a conseguirlo a toda costa"- apretó su puño fuertemente y ella lo notó.

-"Sabes que nuestro padre solo te ah dado tiempo hasta que ella termine la escuela… si no deberás cumplir tu parte del trato."- comentó angustiada mientras elegantemente pasaba una pierna sobre la otra para quedar más cómoda.

-"¡Ya lo sé Jun!"- gruñó mientras su hermana suspiraba y pasaba una mano por su cabello.

-"Solo tienes que asegurarte de obtener lo que ella tiene a toda costa para que todo salga bien"- Ella miró con ojos tristes a su hermano… -"Pero no parece ser una tarea fácil…"-

-"No te preocupes…"- el sonrió con arrogancia. Recordando la excursión que habría el próximo Lunes.

-"Voy a obtenerlo pronto, estoy seguro"-

**Gracias por leer ^^ sería hermoso si pudieran dejarme un review de lo que entienden hasta ahora, para poder guiarme y dejar más claras ciertas pistas…**

**¡AH! Si no les molesta, espero que lean mi historia, Las alas rotas de Cupido, es un Yoh x Anna con MUCHOOO Ren x Tamao w se que les gustará.**

la desconserta puerta con pestillo otra del banco donde hacs chicas y ver sus futuros amorosos.a de est


End file.
